dosti
by katiiy
Summary: a sweet story based on friendship but this time its not duo read and enjoy


**HI FRIENDS THIS IS JUST FRESHUP STORY AS NOW DAY MOST OF THE STORY TAKES UP SAD MODE SO DECIDED THIS ONE ;)**

It was a normal day in a bureau but this is quite different from usual scene the two beautiful girls of cid who were best friends and would be sister in laws were fighting for something but there boys who was very conscious about the fighting were standing in safe distance and watching the ladies fight which is just step loyal from some fish market fight as the two girls still not lose the sense that they are in the most dignity place of Mumbai CID BUREAU under the most disciplined person on the earth ACP pratuman this stopped the beautiful ramp models who chose the dangerous carrier of being cop from engaging in cat fight or may be street fight of hurting each other by pouncing on one another but still it's not any lesser as these girls leaves no sign saying they are a cid cops, the boys who standing safer side from the girls wondering what crime they have committed to the malls who always have some discount sales and making up there peace full love life into simple terrific cold war

Sachin(in really above then whisper): sir abhi bhi ap ko laktha hai hum iss jaga pe safe hai (asking to his senior who is standing there and trying to hide himself in the file of some old aged case just to protect himself from girls)

Daya: nahi hum bilkul surakshit nahi hai yahan. acp sir ko bhi aaj hi delhi jana tha kya ab hume khon bachayage patha nahi yeh abhijeet kahan chala gay

Sachin: sir wo lab gaya hai manane kaliye

Daya: phir usse koi ummed nahi rak saktha

The two guys looked at each other and shifted their look back to the girls, who were not even cared about anything and still continue their fight

Purvi: dek shreya muje shopping hi jana hai

Shreya: no way muje SRK ki movie ko first day first show dekna hai

Purvi: nahi sale!

Shreya: movie and that's final

Both girls turned opposite sides and stood with crossed hands the poor boys looked each other, sachin mere above whisper which is very hard even for daya to hear properly

Sachin: sir acha hua kal muje hq mei meeting hai nahi tho mei inn do no ke peech fasakar patha nahi kya haal hua hoga

Daya: same here! Mei inn dono mei kissko support karungi ek meri behen hai aur dusri (he stopped with blush when sachin giggled softly)…. Sachin tumari behen tho zayada hi ziddi hai yar

Sachin: sir plz…. apki behen tho zid karne mei PHD karke ayi hai sir yeh soch bhi nahi sakthi kiss bath pe moo modlegi

Daya: haan wo tho hai (he signed in disbelief)

When these hungama in progress bureau door opened slightly when the two boys looked the person like he is some alien with a fiery look who came all laughing with his girlfriend

Daya: yar isse tho kabhi jagada nahi hoga kya har ladki isske sath kush rahtha hai kahi yeh koi jadugar tho nahi

Sachin: haan sir isske wajase mera aur purvi ki beech world war shuru hojatha hai. Phir hum chilane lakthe hai

Daya: acha tum meri behen pe chillathi hai kya?

Sachin: nahi sir wo chillati hai aur mei chup chap suntha hoon kabhi kabhi halat bigad gay tho criminals ki jaga mera number ayega tapad kaneki (with head down in embracement)

Daya: laughing haan muje bhi kabhi kabhi wahi haal hai

Sachin: sir aap gussa hothe hai choti pe(with amuse look)

Daya: aare yar muje marvana hai kya, mera moo kolne se pehele hi teri behan aasu bahane lathi hai

Sachin: aur sir

Daya: aur kya wo rootlegi aur muje manane ka kaam diya jayega

Sachin looked his senior and passed a poor look to him as he know his sister should get Oscar award in crying as she always have over stock of glycerin in eyes which she uses as a powerful weapon he felt pity for his senior and for himself too as his girlfriend is not any lesser in emotional black mailing, then the boys turned attention to the door to once again the lady who entered wished the guys

Girl: good morning daya sir! Good morning sachin

Guys: good morning muskan

When the guy entered in the hall before wishing the seniors he saw the girls on opposite pole, he is much experienced with girls as he will spend most of his time with the beautiful girls of cid, it's not at all difficult to figure out there is something between the girls and he dared to move to them too, the girls looked him he passed his charming smile but no effect from them so now his suspect got conformed

Person: so beautiful girls! aaj kya hua?

Purvi: decide karlo pehele tum kisske side lungi

Person: pehele yeh tho batho ki masila kya hai

Shreya: muje kal day off hai aur daya sir hq jana hai

Person: so

Shreya: kal hi srk movie release ho raha hai

Person knows very well that how crazy she is about srk so his decided to listen other side story turned to one more beautiful lady

Purvi: kal sale ki last date aur muje chutti bhi, aur kissiko apni girlfriend kaliye thoda bhi time nahi hai (she looked sachin like I want to kill you look while sachin hid himself in back of daya and ready with file to use it as shield, person followed the look and got it)

Person: so yahi problem

Both: haan ab batao tum

Purvi: meri sath shopping araha hai ya

Shreya: meri sath movie

Our guys looking the scene and laughing under their throat while the person passed the looked them, who looked back like "_now solve it_"

Person: do no ki sath chalunga

Girls: kyaaa? Kaise?

Person (who rested his hands in shoulder of both girls): mall ek aise jaga hai jismei theater bhi hoga aur shopping bhi (winked at girls, girls looked him in confuse)

Person: hum pehele subha movie chalege aur movie ke bath shopping waise I am sure (looking to purvi) darling tume bhi srk pasand hai aur (refer shreya) sweet heart tum bhi kaha na tumari uss yellow accessories ki matching dress nahi hai tho do no kaam eki jagah

Girls(happily)**: vineet!**

Both shook head they are visibly satisfied and happy too both girls with over flow of joy and hugged him who hugged both girls same time while the girls kissed in either side of his cheeks and moved out happily by joining hands with each other no one can imagine these girls were waiting to pounce on each other few minutes ago they guys looked like he was hytec boom with an amusement as they were trying to calm down these girls nearly for 2 to 3 hours, there hours of hard work not even reach min of peace between these girls but he did without much effort and worst part is the girls agreed it too in what list of wonder this can be added, no the book is not discovered yet

Sachin: sir yeh tho meri zindagi mei humesha aag (fire) kyun chadaatha hai ab usse manane ki ek akri ummed bhi gaya

Before daya could explain they heard the one more apology voice at bureau entrance none other than the second in command followed by forensic doctor who stormed inside the bureau while

Vineet: hello dr: tarika

Tarika(with a smile): hello vineet, kya tum meriliye ek madat kar sakthi ho

Vineet: why not ap puche aur mei na kare aise hosaktha hai kabhi (little flirtatious way while abhijeet passing fiery look)

Tarika: kya tum meri sath company karsakthi ho ek painting exhibition kaliye (passing glance to abhijeet who looked down)

Vineet: why not tarika zaroor chalege

Tarika: oh vineet so sweet thank u (moved from there after giving a hug to him abhijeet looked him like he is his first enemy)

While girls moved out the three guys looked him like they are going to eat them right now without baking while muskan laughing like mad standing at back, muskan is quite casual with duo as she is with them for long time they treat her like a doll

Abhijeet: muskan!

Muskan(controlling laugh): sir! (Once again busted in to laugh)

Daya: haaso haaso aur haaso hmpf

Muskan: awww daya

Sachin: yar teri boyfriend humesha humari love life ki peeche kyun padi hai

Daya: last time mei shreya ko manane kaliye puri bank balance karcha karna pada

Abhijeet: yar teri tho sirf bank balance gay muje tarika ki sath sath dr salunke ko bhi manana pada patha hai doctor sab mokka ko kitna acha faida utaya (with frown)

While others were laughing like a mad, abhijeet shoot a look

Abhijeet: sirf isske wajase (showing hands on vineet who is busy in booking tickets for movie) isse tho may chodunga nahi

Daya(held him): abhijeet panga math lena usse phir ek bar tarika ko manana bahut thi mushkil kaam hai, mei bhi sirf issliye chup hoon

Abhijeet: haan yeh tho hai (he agreed his point) muskaan ek bath bathao tum kabhi isseke sath jagada nahi karthi hai kya

Muskan: sir! yeh tho rootne se pehele hi manaletha hai sir, aur muje itna waqt kahan hai isske saath jagada karneki (she is also one of senior like sachin stays with senior cops most of time)

Daya: issliye yeh sab horaha hai muskan tum shreya ya purvi se class kyun nahi lethi ki boyfriend ke sath rootna kaise

Sachin: I am sure wo log tume "1001 way to fight with ur boyfriend" book dengi tume

While muskaan laughing to see sachin who looked her like experience hai muje and turned to seniors who shook his head in "I agree" way, while muskan just looks them

Muskan: haar ek ko muskan nahi milega na

Daya: haan yeh tho hai na haar ek ko itni himmat nahi hoga na inspector muskaan ki boyfriend honeki, usska himmath tho sirf vineet hi juta poungi na

Muskan: matalab kya hai apka haan

Abhijeet came between them and stopped their fight

Abhijeet: ab tum do no shuru math ho abhi abhi shreya aur purvi ne shant hua

While this entire scene one person was sincerely immersed in some thoughts and duo along with muskan looked him in pool of thoughts and shook him till he comes back from last trace of his thoughts

Duo: aare kiss kayal mei dubhe hui ho tum

Sachin: sir mei uss thoofan ke bareme soch raha hoon jho kal hq se wapas aneki bath ayega

Duo looked him for minute while they got what he said just splashed from bureau corridor to reach their respective girls they went to three sides of the bureau to reach their three beautiful girls while muskaan still laughing when everyone went out she left out with only her guy in bureau who just now booked ticket and now grossing some files which left incomplete while muskan went near him

Muskan: so sub-inspector vineet (vineet stood in official manner)

Vineet: yes mam! (When he noticed her naughty look and isolated bureau a smile crept on his face, he just pulled her from waist stood too close to her while she blushed)

Muskan: acha muje bahar leneki bari kab ayega, tum tho kal puri din bahut busy hai na kabhi shreya ki sath ya purvi ki sath ya fir tarika so meri bari kab?

Vineet: tumariliye tho mei humesha free hoon (in husky voice) waise humari bari humesha raath mei athi hai (with a wink)

Muskan(blushed hard): wo…. Wo….

Vineet: kal rath candle light dinner sath mei night show…. Plan kaise hai

Muskan(wo kept her forehead with his): sounds great

Both laughed while vineet hugged her but they were much descent as both have very much aware of where they are, then they came back when they heard the footsteps of their seniors and made themselves settle them from not looking any awkward position, as soon the guys entered with their girls while abhijeet remained in the lab in the name of collecting some reports as there is nothing better reason for him to stay him there without got kick out from salunke saab

While the girls entered they went to their seats ofcourse along with vineet settled in middle and they were engaged in usual work of chit chat as there is no case reported in bureau, the went to cafeteria after assuring that vineet would join them in a minute, daya with much concern

Daya: vineet tume bhi aaj sirf eki din chuti mili hai na

Vineet(with a smile): haan sir

Daya: fir tum kaise manage karogi yar subha tarika ke sath exhibition, dopair shreya aur purvi ki sath movie phir evening shopping aur raat dinner….. tume yeh bath bul tho nahi parso tum mera sath mission nikalna hai, phir yeh sab kyun tume rest lena bahut zaroori hai, muskan ko tho mei samaj saktha hoon usske sath tume zayada waqt nahi milraha hai per purvi aur shreya ko tho tum batha sakthia hai na

Vineet(with a same smile): muje patha hai sir… sir shreya meri bachpan ki dost hai aur purvi meri behen jaise, aur muskan meri jaan hai sir yeh ladkio ki bina mera zindagi aduri hai….. jab 12 saal mei maa muje chod kar chaligay shreya hi mera sath diya aur jab mera uppar koon ka inzam lagaya purvi hi muje support kiya aur muskan tho mera sab kuch hai….. yeh teen ladkio mera zindagi mei utnahi zaroori hai sir ki mei kabhi inse kissko choose nahi karsaktha, nahi hi inko duki deksaktha hai…. inn teeno ki kushi muje utana hi important hai ki mei kabhi innki kushiyonka measure nahi karsaktha hai sir…. don't worry sir mei mission ki waqt fit honga

Daya really felt proud of a person standing in front of him with smile patted his back and moved from there

Vineet: sir plz sir iss mission secrecy aise hi maintain kijiye sir agar shreya ya purvi ko patha chala apko patha hai emotion pothili tho hai do agar patha chali ki mei mission jaraha hoon ganga Yamuna bagana lagegi , fir sari india flood mei dubhi jayega fir hum mission ko car mei nahi boat mei jana padega

Daya assured him and moved from there while he went to cafeteria to join the girls and they enjoyed while teasing each other on the same time muskan, duo, and sachin looked them all lovingly

**a/n finally hogay I hope mei ap sab ko bore na kiya with this story if u were bored plz let me know all reviews were accepted but reviews are must plzzzz puppy eyes**

**signing of katiiy**


End file.
